


Five Past Two

by lankyboiwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, i may or may not have portrayed myself in wonu's shoes lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyboiwonwoo/pseuds/lankyboiwonwoo
Summary: Wonwoo always encounters Soonyoung unexpectedly at 2:05 AM. He should probably hate him as much as he says he does, but the more they share little encounters like demanding ride-homes, midnight burger eat-outs and some jajjangmyeon-smeared kisses, he finds his resolve crumbling with each passing second.





	Five Past Two

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Paramore's newly released 'Fake Happy' for guiding me through writing this, really. ♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo is a man of calculated movements and planned-out thoughts. Simply put, he's a rational and sensible young man, if he says so himself. To elaborate further, he does not bask in the beauty of spontaneity and most likely refuse to see the good in it. It's the uncertainty of events that gnaws at every edge of his flesh, stripping him off bare of his protective guard and walls, ready to be crumbled down by the avalanche of gravity and intensity of the trepidation of the unforeseen. So, when a stranger hops in his car wordlessly at five past two in the morning, he's having none of it.

"Uh..." He stares bemusedly as the stranger shuts the door close with so much vigor at two in the morning, settling comfortably in the passenger's seat as if it was designed for him. A look of recognition flickers in his features, surprise gradually altering to disbelief. "I don't remember being fond of you."

"You don't have to." He replies, brazen and placid despite the ridiculousness of the situation.

He pats down his unruly mop of raven hair, checking himself out from the rear-view mirror of Wonwoo's beat-up SUV. He throws him a puzzled look, silently asking why the hell is he still not driving away from the parking lot of the dingy convenience store while Wonwoo scrutinizes him with careful eyes.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung had never been on the best terms to start with and they've come to mutual acceptance that they never will have any other relationship than being that of enemies. In Wonwoo's honest defense, he's just not entirely pleased with Soonyoung's IQ level that's incomparable to that of a cockroach's. Or perhaps he isn't fond of the fact that Soonyoung is such a scatterbrain, he's one attempted murder away from being charged of the alleged committed crime. Okay, _maybe_ Wonwoo's being a little too dramatic but being assaulted by his sworn enemy's impish and dumb actions that could possibly lead to his demise (Like being accidentally knocked off a two-storey building that one time. It _may have_ not entirely killed him but he was so close to losing his God-given looks) isn't in any way to be overjoyed for.

On the same respect, Soonyoung really does and, more so, _can_ not tolerate Wonwoo's inability to communicate and socialize without seeming to kill everyone within three meter radius' reach with his stoic face and brooding figure. In fact, he has come to terms that the Economics student is such a snore-fest, watching cockroaches make love would bring him much more entertainment than having to sit through Wonwoo speaking like he's been alive for the past 80 years. They're basically the same pole of magnet facing each other, repelling to get along as they only attract opposition.

"Stop staring at me."

Wonwoo blinks repeatedly, averting his gaze to look at the vacant parking lot in front of them.

"Aren't you getting out?" _Why the hell are you here? Why do you look like you've been chased down by some mob? Stop staring back at me with those sparkling eyes._ He wants to blurt out his thoughts but he keeps his lips tightly shut and opts for just one question, to prevent himself from appearing too eager and nosy because, hell, he's not supposed to care.

He moves a little in his seat, adjusting to a much more comfortable position before beaming up at Wonwoo audaciously with his cheeks bulging up in the process. "You look positively homicidal and I bet that's good news since you always look like you're devoid of any emotion."

The pale boy's face darkens despite the radiating warmth of Soonyoung's (sardonic) coy beam. "And no, sadly, for reasons I'd prefer to go unmentioned."

"If you're being chased down by some cops, just know that I'll voluntarily turn you in and claim that I'm in no way associated with you."

"Look," He stops to pat his hair down one last time. "If anything, they might arrest you wordlessly and mistake you for being the guilty one instead, seeing as how you look like a criminal yourself."

He whips his head to be faced with Wonwoo's hard stare. He immediately cowers in his seat, a sheepish smile ghosting over his lips. "I mean, look at that stare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now."

"Oh, I wish you were."

"Not a good joke, bro."

Wonwoo glares. "Not even close to kidding." He yanks his seat belt and buckles it just beside his hip before looking straight ahead as he pushes the handbrakes, skidding away from the vacant parking lot.

"So, where are you headed to, exactly?" He asks callously after a moment of silence.

The car slowly comes to a halt, a beam of red light illuminating the small expanse of the interior of the car, casting an eerie glow on Soonyoung's features.

The other shrugs, proceeding to prop his feet against the dashboard only to be hissed at by the owner of the car. He retracts his legs with a little whine in which Wonwoo tries to pointedly ignore. "We're _flatmates_ , in case you aren't aware."

"I reckoned that by this time around, you would have moved out already from complaining too much about how I always sing in the shower."

"Aw, are you bitter?" Wonwoo presses on the gas pedal with a little too much force, sending Soonyoung flying back in his seat, earning a hiss from his left. "Such a horrible driver for a horrible person..." Soonyoung mutters under his breath, trying to recover from the impact.

He draws out a long, weary sigh as he comes to the face the fact that he really just can't stand Soonyoung. The world has done a good job at keeping them away from talking to each other until now. Why did it has to happen just when Wonwoo is finished with his graveyard shift with a sore body? Dealing with this nut-job with a tired and weary body will be the death of him, honestly.

Peering from his side, he sees the other bobbing his head lightly, looking out the window.

He concludes that morning that he, unfortunately, just met spontaneity in flesh and blood.

 

 

 

 

 

"Wonwoo," Chan, a co-worker of his, bolts inside the storage room panting lightly. He lets Wonwoo watch him bend over and catch his breathe first before straightening up and flailing his limbs to the direction of the door. "Someone keeps on looking for you outside, I'm afraid he's going to cause a ruckus if you don't show up-"

The older blinks briefly before dropping the box with a light _thud_ . The situation is highly unusual and out of the ordinary--all of his friends are 1) considerate enough to know that they aren't allowed to visit the workplace on such a short notice 2) they _never_ show up to his workplace 3) if it's any emergency, they will make sure to ring him up first before barging in (and it's unlikely for the latter to happen considering that Wonwoo always brings his phone with him)

"--And he just threatened me with a dildo in hand." 4) nowhere near the demon incarnate that is Kwon Soonyoung.

He doesn't suppress the eye roll that comes, pushing Chan gently away from the way as he marches towards the counter. He is immediately assaulted with something soft pressing up against his temple and Soonyoung's face taking over his entire line of sight. It takes him three seconds to figure out that the dildo is being pointed to his head like a gun and that patrons are giving them dirty and curious glances. He shoves the shorter away with heated cheeks, making a beeline behind the cash register.

"I got this from Jun." He answers the unspoken question when he notices Wonwoo gazing at the object in his hand. "You're looking at it like you want it. You can take it."

Wonwoo grimaces as Soonyoung thrusts the object towards him. "What happened to our mutual understanding of hating each other?"

"Who said anything about me not hating you still...?" He accidentally flings the dildo towards an unsuspecting couple by some nearby table from gesticulating wildly.

"You were looking for me." Wonwoo deadpans, dutifully ignoring a girly shriek from where the dildo had just landed.

Soonyoung raises one shoulder, giving a half-hearted shrug. "Can't enemies see each other?"

"And you even threatened Chan with a dildo."

"I need a ride home." He blurts out, unabashed.

Wonwoo quirks an eyebrow, taken aback by the request--scratch that--it was more like a demand than anything else.

Before he could speak up, a customer sighs audibly behind Soonyoung, clearly impatient and uninterested from listening to them banter like 10-year old kids. Soonyoung slides to the side where the candies are and mutters a quick apology.

After a moment of silence, only occasionally interrupted by the beeping sounds from the scanner, a mortified look flickers on Wonwoo's features.

"Sir....we don't sell this." The cashier boy gingerly holds up the dildo with his index finger and thumb, chagrined. He hears Soonyoung snicker from the side and reminds himself to really beat the crap out of the guy later on but for now, he needs to solve the issue right in front of him.

Whether the customer is a deranged perverted hobo or some sexually-repressed college boy, Wonwoo has no clue. The placid look on the customer's face as he speaks is something he applauds him for despite the ridiculousness of this all.

"Just shove it in there."

"...In what?" He chokes on his spit.

Soonyoung barks out a laugh, banging his fist against the counter. "In the plastic bag, Wonwoo. Jesus Christ!"

He giggles when he sees Wonwoo fumbling, haphazardly shoving the _thing_ inside the plastic bag and pushing the bought items towards the customer. The patron sighs in disdain at the bowing Wonwoo before stomping off the store, leaving a red-faced, guffawing Soonyoung.

"Okay, now that you've had your little fun, can you kindly leave?" Wonwoo exits from behind the counter to help Chan, who just reappeared from the stock room and is struggling with a huge box in hand. He shuffles over and gives an extra hand, carrying it all over to the chips section. Soonyoung watches wordlessly, calmly plucking a lollipop from its case and unwrapping it.

He pops the candy in his mouth and smiles despite the lollipop poking his cheek when Wonwoo lazily drags his body to go back behind the counter. "Why are you still here?"

"I said I need a ride back home."

"Yeah, and?"

He takes his time, letting the sweetness melt to his tongue before popping the lollipop out, spewing some saliva in the process. Wonwoo doesn't hide the disgust contorting his features.

"I'm gonna come with you."

"You can catch the last bus in 15 minutes and the walk to the bus stop is 5 minutes away." He proceeds to jam his hand inside his pants' pocket and toss a couple of coins onto the counter. "Here are some of my change and leave quietly while you're at it."

Soonyoung squints, his eyes disappearing into slits and going impossibly smaller than they already are. "Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?"

Wonwoo sighs through his nostrils, throwing his head back with a roll of his eyes. He can't remember the last time he didn't despise the man before him and he's making it easier for Wonwoo to dislike him even more than he already does.

"We _hate_ each other, Soonyoung." He says simply.

The other blinks. "Okay?"

"You don't understand it, do you?" Another sigh escapes Wonwoo's lips and Soonyoung frowns at this, his forehead creasing a little.

He pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and smacks his lips loudly. "Yeah, I clearly don't understand how you're so affected by this _if-"_ He points the lollipop at him. "-you really do despise me."

Wonwoo drags a funny look on his face before waving his hand dismissively at the leaving Chan by the door, who is also waving his hand up giddily. "Anyway," He retracts his hand to fall limp on his side, the door chiming lightly after his co-worker's exit. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I mean if you really could not care less about me, giving me a ride home should just be a charity work for you."

"Why are you so adamant about this request?" Wonwoo beats it to him, skepticism lacing every word.

They share a brief staring contest to which a smile is slowly ghosting on Soonyoung's lips and a small frown etching on Wonwoo's. Soonyoung was the first to break eye contact, shifting his gaze to look at the window, overlooking the empty street.

He speaks in a soft voice, gaze still fixated on the view outside. "Why are you so against this request?" Wonwoo blames the hallucination of Soonyoung sounding pleading, induced probably by the excessive intake of caffeine this morning and afternoon, just to stay awake and a little less dead.

He stares intently at him, trying to get an answer by looking at the side profile of his face. His mouth moves on itself when he sees Soonyoung pushing himself off the counter and moves on his feet.

"Alright." He croaks out lamely, effectively stopping him from stepping away any further.

He clears his throat when Soonyoung twists his head to look at him, confusion spreading across his features. "I-I mean, yeah, okay, sure? I guess...I can give you a ride home?" It comes off more as a question than anything else because what the fuck is he really doing?

Something contracts in his chest, like a pitchfork piercing his heart when he sees the besotted look on Soonyoung's face, smile impossibly bright that it almost illuminates the dimly lit convenience store.

 

 

 

 

 

"I only agreed on taking you home." He stares, maybe a little too hard since Soonyoung looks up from his burger with his mouth full and cheeks bulging up, the resemblance to a hamster is uncanny.

He chews with the tenacity and grace of a monkey, ketchup smeared on the corner of his lips. "I was hungry."

"It's two in the morning." He reminds.

Soonyoung glances over his watch. "It's 2:05, to be exact."

Wonwoo pointedly ignores the ketchup, now smeared across his cheek and fights the urge to wipe it down with his thumb. Instead, he opts to hurl a couple of tissue smack on Soonyoung's face. Wonwoo points to his own face, referring to the ketchup mess, when the other gives him an unimpressed look.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Soonyoung asks after discarding the used and crumpled tissue somewhere on the floor beside him (the waiter from the far corner watching, frowns in distaste).

Wonwoo looks down on his own serving of burger and fries. The smell of grease hanging in the air (or the expectant look on Soonyoung's face that made him look ten years younger) is making him feel nauseous so he pushes the plate across, having figured that Soonyoung was subtly asking for Wonwoo's permission.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Wonwoo asks indignantly.

"Like you want to eat me out." The taller scoffs, averting his gaze to look at the distant couple nearby them.

Soonyoung drops his burger, eliciting a sad _plop_ against the wax paper on the tray. "Speaking of the social construct that is love," Wonwoo darts his gaze back to him but his head is still turned sideways. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

"What do you take me for, honestly?" Wonwoo scoffs, fully turning his head to Soonyoung now.

"An excruciatingly banal, sexually-repressed 18th century demure girl stuck in a lanky psychopath's body."

"I'm a _sociopath_." He corrects, a cup of water before his lips. "And...that's not entirely false either."

Soonyoung snorts, picking up a soggy fry. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're sexually-repressed."

"The 'excruciatingly banal' part, is what I was referring to." He interjects, eyes sharp and daunting as he sets the cup back down on the table. Soonyoung remains unfazed as he pelts the soggy fry that plops sadly against Wonwoo's cheek, leaving a gleam of grease when it falls on his lap.

"So you _are_ capable of feeling flutters in your stomach and having the strong urge to just shower someone with as much affection as your system can possibly amass?"

He stares blankly for a split second. " _Yes_."

"So, tell me." Soonyoung props his elbows against the table, resting his chin on his palm; his half-eaten burger now forgotten. "How does it feel to fall in love with that little black heart of yours?" His eyes was sparkling with curiosity, his orbs darker and more vivid than normal.

"Can we drop this topic already?"

"I bet my ass that it was a tragic love story."

"It was."

Soonyoung blinks back, retracting from his position to lean back in his seat. "Is this the part where I feel sorry?"

"Nah." Wonwoo snorts, his shoulder slightly jumping with the action. "I braved myself to confess my tiny attraction, we fell in love too quickly that resulted to us breaking apart just as quick. It was fleeting and so was the infatuation. Nothing too special to be remorseful of." He narrates with a light tone.

It took the other a moment to reply, overwhelmed by the fact that Wonwoo has spoken a day's worth of paragraph to him and that the rawness of his little open-up was quite unsettling and uncalled for. He didn't mean for his company to spill the beans since he just meant fun in teasing the boy.

"Did you love your significant other, though?" Is what he settles for with a cautious tone.

"Of course, I did. I'm not an asshole, Soonyoung." He snorts a laugh and Soonyoung laughs with him. "It's just that, everything was out of our plan: the confession, pursuing the relationship a little too fast...Yeah."

"Aaand that the spark just dwindled into nothingness?" Soonyoung confirms, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad you're using your brain for once." Wonwoo agrees with a little smile, the feeling of relief, that came unsuspected, spreads across Soonyoung's chest at the gesture. He shakes the foreign feeling off by ducking his head to sip on his now lukewarm cola.

Licking the sweetness off his lips, he probes another question without him realizing. "So, are you seeing anyone right now?" The inquiry hangs in the thick air mixed with the greasiness of the food as they lock gazes, unmoving.

"Way too busy for things like those..." Wonwoo mumbles and Soonyoung almost misses the answer, saved for being attentive.

"Er, did you have girlfriends, then?"

Wonwoo gives him a stern look, eyebrows knitting together as he silently asks where the question suddenly came from. "Unlikely."

Soonyoung forms an 'o' shape with his mouth, nodding his head at the realization. "So, you prefer boys? I-I mean, that's totally okay, you don't h-"

"I know it's okay." He interrupts, pursing his lips.

He rests an elbow against the table as leans closer to his company, a conflicted look on his face. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it, finding it hard to be articulate enough to voice out his concerns. Soonyoung merely gazes at him from under his lashes, anticipation creeping up in his fingertips

After stalling too much (and sharing a tensed, awkward atmosphere), Wonwoo decides to be the bigger person. "Uh, while I'm flattered that you're taking the advances--"

"No, no, no--" Soonyoung widens his eyes, holding both his hands up in defense.

"--I really just have no time for such things and that--"

"Wonwoo, shut the _fuck_ up--"

"--I've pledged to hate you."  Wonwoo finishes, having the audacity to even appear sorry despite being unaware of the misunderstanding. Soonyoung doesn't bother to explain because it's a futile attempt if he's going to debate against it to Wonwoo. So, he could only scoff in disbelief, throwing his head back in the process.

Maybe it's okay for him to hate Wonwoo a little more than he needs to. He debates that the narcissistic tendencies of the guy will provide him comfort to live by for the next eons or so, anyway. Of what little love he can get, Soonyoung, for the first time in forever, doesn't pick on him for being the only one to show affection to himself since he doubts that anyone could stand Wonwoo's obnoxious attitude.

 

 

 

 

 

Or maybe he's the only one that could stand Wonwoo's obnoxious attitude because he absentmindedly catches himself dragging the seat from across a perturbed Wonwoo. The taller clothed in a grey hoodie with messy bangs framing his face, is frozen midway from shuffling papers on the table.

"What...are you doing here?" He finds his voice after Soonyoung casually slides in his seat, chucking his backpack under the table. "I swear to God if you're going to ask for a ride home again--"

Soonyoung, veiling his own messy mop of hair with a red cap, juts his lips out slightly. "I'm not."

"Then what?"

"I came to be your study buddy."

Wonwoo squints, a look of befuddlement crossing his face. "I'd rather you say you need a ride home, honestly." But he doesn't move or show any sign that Soonyoung's presence is unwanted. He ducks his head back down, his bangs covering most of his face as he focuses on the set of formulas on his paper.

"Hey, Soonyoung, you just took my seat--wait, _Soonyoung_?" A new presence makes itself known. Both boys snap their heads to a mutual friend standing in front of them, two cheap cups of coffee in hand with a quizzical look on his face. He motions at him with the coffee in his left hand. "You're here?"

Soonyoung briefly sweeps his gaze over Wonwoo's hunched figure before looking up at his impossibly tall friend. "Right. Hello to you too, Mingyu."

Mingyu keeps a pensive look on his face with a cocked head as he slides down to a chair in between Soonyoung and Wonwoo. He sets the coffee down. Wonwoo reaches out, eyes still fixated on his notes as he mutters a quick "Thanks".

"Don't ask any questions." Soonyoung speaks up from his laptop when he feels Mingyu's stare boring holes in his forehead, typing away whatever he could to calm the beating of his heart.

The younger is painfully stubborn so he asks anyway, concern taking over his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

A sharp and loud slam on the keyboard immediately stops Mingyu, who sputters. "No questions, no questions." He blindly reaches out for the coffee and slurps loudly. He chokes a little, earning a concerned glance from Wonwoo.

"I mean, you hanging out with _Wonwoo_ is like..." He racks his brain for intelligent similes to further prove his point, looking up at the ceiling after smacking his lips loudly. "A demon and an angel having sex." Very Intelligent Simile.  

Soonyoung slams his laptop shut with a look that screamed _If-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-I'm-skinning-you-alive_ at the same time Wonwoo looks up from his notes, the sides of his lips quirking up ever so slightly. "Like, it's  _that_ impossible for you two to be seen together without biting each other's heads off."  Mingyu merely shrugs, unaware of what Soonyoung might be capable of doing to him.

"I didn't ask a question."

"Smartass." Soonyoung grumbles. "I'm definitely the angel one, though."

Wonwoo raises his hand, as if he's reciting in class. "I'm definitely not up for the prospect of us fucking, though."

"Well," Mingyu stretches in his seat. "this is more like it."

The hours flew by without the trio noticing--Wonwoo kept his nose buried in his notes, occasionally taking small sips on his fifth coffee that day; Mingyu playing League Of Legends in his mobile phone in mute (since Soonyoung has made it clear to make him into shoes if he doesn't lower the volume) and Soonyoung hunched over his laptop, eyes blurry and glazed from the brightness of the screen and the intimidatingly long review sheet, glaring back at him. With the midterm exams approaching fast in the corner for Wonwoo and Soonyong, there was no time to waste. The onslaught of paperwork to finish and review isn't any burden for Mingyu to share since he's a year younger compared to the both frazzled men, having finished his exams just about a week ago (although he does suffer from homicidal tendencies from either of the two guys beside him).

It was just about time that Soonyoung snaps, not used to the stillness of the air around him and the telltale muscle strain from being seated for approximately eight hours straight urges him to bounce up from his seat. Wonwoo flinches at the sound of the chair screeching against the floor. The librarian hisses.

"Wonwoo, can't we take a break?"

"Suit yourself." The other responds, not paying any actual heed to Soonyoung's pent-up frustration. Mingyu had long been gone, excusing himself as he stands up from his seat without peeling his eyes away from the mobile screen. He has said something about finishing the game in the comfort of his bed and away from the two potential serial killers. Hence, it was inevitable for Soonyoung and Wonwoo to be alone yet again--making the scenario all too familiar.

Soonyoung stares at the top of Wonwoo's messy mop of hair, willing for the other to get up from his seat as well.

"Are you planning to stay cooped up here? It's quarter to one in the fucking morning." 

Wonwoo raises his head, eyes a little droopy as he searches for Soonyoung's dark orbs. "Did you whine just now?" 

"Maybe." The other grumbles. 

"If you want to head out, no one's stopping you." He states as he lowers his head again and Soonyoung lets out a colorful stream of curses, the taller remains unwavering. 

The following movements are flurry and in haste as Soonyoung strides to grab Wonwoo by the hem of his hoodie, pulling him along as they exit out of the God damned library. Wonwoo considers himself lucky to be born with long legs so it wasn't a problem to quickly catch Soonyoung's strides, having him occasionally only tripping because of being dragged aimlessly like a ragged the doll to be the only issue. 

Staggering in his steps as he hisses, he blinks owlishly at their intertwined fingers that he swears he didn't realize they were doing. He tries to pry his hand away but the other must have misunderstood since he only grips tighter, squeezing his hand. 

The adrenaline rush that prompted him to bolt out with Wonwoo like a run-away forbidden couple from the library gradually dissipated with the slackened steps as they ascended on the last flight of the staircase leading to the rooftop of the Med building. The sign that said 'OFF LIMITS' in big, red fat letters didn't stop Soonyoung from pushing open the rusty metal door, a welcoming gush of the cool wind of the early morning tickling their faces. 

"Soonyoung." Wonwoo calls out in a hushed tone, as if he's afraid to disturb the peacefulness of the dawn. 

"Hm?" 

"What do you think are you doing?" 

He looks over to Wonwoo just as the breeze tousles his hair over. "We needed a break, a breather from being too worked up on our review sheets,  so-"

"No," Wonwoo interrupts. " _This_." He trails his eyes on his hand that perfectly fits the frail and skinny one like a puzzle piece, the hand pleasantly warm against his as Wonwoo raises it mid-air.

"Do you hate it?" He searches for his eyes despite the darkness of the night, voice careful. 

"Well..." Wonwoo worries his bottom lip, a wistful look on his face as he overlooks the view of the familiar vacancy of the streets. "You sweat like a pig." 

Soonyoung pulls away almost immediately, rolling his eyes as he rubs his hand against his jogger. "Anyway, I know you're wondering why I brought us here." 

"No shit, Sherlock." 

" _As I was saying_ ," He glares at the little smirk dancing on Wonwoo's lips. "Whenever I feel too suffocated with the mediocrity of life or just feel tired altogether, I enter this rooftop like a house of my own--"

"You're basically trespassing--" Wonwoo snorts. 

"--looking out at the scenic view--"

"There's nothing much to see except for that billboard endorsing the privilege of kidney function--" 

"--preferably, when the sun sets since the sight never fails to take my breath away." He finishes with a dreamy sigh. "But I heard that especially tonight, plenty of stars can be seen up in the sky."

He looks up on cue, immediately finding himself adoring the million tiny dots dusting the infinite stretch of deep indigo that is the sky. "So pretty." 

"Thanks." 

Soonyoung whips his head just in time Wonwoo does as well. They come face to face, staring down at each other. 

"I hate you." Soonyoung states with fondness tinging his voice. 

A grin overpowers Wonwoo's face, his nose scrunching up. "Okay but have you considered that I'm awesome?" 

"Oh god, I hate you even more." 

Wonwoo exhales a laugh, his teeth getting caught in his lower lip as he stares at the mock-scandalous look on Soonyoung's face.

He throws his head back a little to look up at the sky, humming to himself. "For once, I agree with you." 

And for once, he lets himself loose and actually feels thankful for Soonyoung's knack in doing things in the spur of moment. He still does refuse to see the beauty and significance in it but the twinkling of the stars, as if winking at him, is almost too tempting. 

That morning, Soonyoung didn't need to ask for a ride home because Wonwoo's already opening the door for him, features soft and tender. 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn't last for long and things took shape on its own somehow. No, Soonyoung and Wonwoo still hung out (that stemmed out from something they both have no clue as to where it came from and didn't bother to bring it up), fostering some kind of _camaraderie_ \--Wonwoo had strongly objected to call each other friends--between them. They still bickered like they've been married for 60 years and oppose each other whenever they get the chance to.

However, Wonwoo, against all odds and his principles, unknowingly finds himself engaging in acts and decisions he has deemed ruthless and irrational whilst frequently hanging out with Soonyoung. He has convinced himself for the most part of his life that he  _is_ a person with dignified conscience and morals, and that he is not a person with a mouth-to-foot reflex or who is impulsive. He plans things accordingly and make sure everything's ironed out before he executes one thing. Having things done, photo-finish, brings just about any plausible consequences. 

So, what's the problem? Is this the part where he avoids Soonyoung and abruptly shuns him away? 

No, he lets the issue of their fingers brushing and Soonyoung, purposefully letting his finger linger a bit more, slide. No, he ignores how frequently he's been smiling at him, almost deluding himself with the thought that Soonyoung solely reserves that smile for him. No, he brushes off the fact that he's becoming more and more so like Soonyoung when he awkwardly bursted through the doors of the coffee shop that one Tuesday afternoon, shouting at the amused look on his face, something along the lines of 'catching the sun set with him'. No, he tries to fight off the knotting and churning of his stomach when he sees him approaching him with that fucking smile on his lips and eyes. 

He has done a good job at playing pretend all this time, feigning oblivion to Soonyoung's advances and to his heart rate advancing. But when a soft pair of lips presses against the corner of his jajjangmyeon-smeared lips, his facade crumbles. Neither of them are drunk at that time. They were too sober that it hurt all the more when he saw the wounded expression that clouded Soonyoung's face the moment he pushed him away too harshly. 

Effectively dodging his presence when they happen to cross paths served more like a therapy to Wonwoo's haywire state of mind. He had almost forgotten about the budding  _something_ they had shared for the past three months but he would be lying if he didn't suffer in his own self-preservation act. 

He lays, face planted in his soft duvet as the night slowly trickled in. The nights have been far too longer than normal for his liking when all of this had started and staying awake with the numbing cold of it didn't make everything less painful. He tosses in his bed, now facing upward, sighing through his nostrils as he gazes at the expanse of his ceiling. 

Rolling off the bed that ended with him landing unceremoniously against the carpeted floor, he groans lightly. After recovering from the fall, he gets up on his feet to shuffle out of his room to get a glass of water, the digital clock on his nightstand blinking '2:04 AM' in furious red. 

"Wonwoo?" 

 _Fuck_. He stops midway, his upper half body inside the fridge.  _Why did I have to wear a polka dot-patterned pants right at this moment?_ He inwardly winces as he retracts his body out of the fridge, right hand gripping the water jog with so much force. Soonyoung is standing a few meters away from him in a loose white sweatshirt and a jogging pants probably a size bigger than him. 

His body goes rigid when Soonyoung leans a little closer to him as he swings the fridge door close. "The bill's going to increase if you don't shut it, dummy." He attempts to joke but the tension in the air remains, failed to be alleviated. 

"I gotta go." Wonwoo mutters as he makes a dash for his bedroom. 

"You're still as good at running away." 

Wonwoo stops dead in his tracks before pivoting to look at Soonyoung's piercing eyes. 

"Let's not have this talk right now--"

"No, Wonwoo." He seethes as he stalks towards him only leaving a meter's distance. "We are  _so_ going to have this talk. It's now or never." 

Unconcealed anger courses through his veins, prompting him to poke a finger at Soonyoung's chest as he bites back. "You didn't apologize." 

"For what?" By now, his voice is a decibel higher, scandalous and shrill. "For kissing you? That wasn't even a proper one, you asshole." 

"Just fucking apologize!"

"For showing how I truly feel?" Soonyoung asks incredulously, chuckling bitterly as he rakes a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"E-Everything was so out of my hands." Wonwoo counters back as he cries, eyes desperate. "It wasn't planned. I was too caught off guard, okay?" 

Soonyoung laughs dryly. "Wonwoo, people don't plan kisses. They are designed to happen at the most random times!" 

Wonwoo stares at him hard and long, lips forming into a thin, firm line. He begins with a careful tone. "You know why I really hate you with all my guts? You do  _those_ kind of things. You act without using that little brain you have and move before your mind could even process. You're brazen and unfiltered and god, why do you have to act so reckless almost all the time? You're not a kid anymore, Soonyoung--"

"And you're definitely no different than me." He intercepts, voice cold and harsh. "You think you hate me because you can see yourself through me, Wonwoo. You hate the fact that we're so similar and that you couldn't control me the way you can control your tendencies. You're a coward of your own true self, Wonwoo. You're even too afraid of what you truly feel and isn't that burdening?" He sighs, morose.

"And you know what you hate the most?" 

Wonwoo merely narrows his eyes as Soonyoung takes a step forward. 

He leans in close, his lips almost brushing Wonwoo's ear as he whispers. "You hate that you're becoming more like your true colors when you're with me." 

Wonwoo grits his teeth. "You're so going to regret this."

His hands quickly fly up to cup Soonyoung's cheeks, tugging him closer as he crashes his lips against his. It wasn't romantic in all aspects. If anything, it was painful since his teeth crashed unpleasantly against the other's soft pair of lips. 

He tugs him back down by the neck when Soonyoung moves to pull away, their foreheads bumping against each other. "D-Don't move, I'm embarrassed." He says hoarsely with heated cheeks, eyes screwed tightly shut. 

"Do it properly." 

"...What?"

"Kiss." Soonyoung pecks his lips soundly. "Me." Another peck. "Properly." And another one, arms automatically snaking around Wonwoo's slender neck. He smiles, urging, at the subdued frustration on Wonwoo's face. 

He leans back down, capturing Soonyoung's pouty lips just in time with his as they move in sync. His hands gingerly hold the other by the hips, reeling him even closer to his body as he adjusts his head to deepen the kiss. Soonyoung sneakily dips his tongue inside Wonwoo's parted mouth, exploring every crevice of it with eagerness. 

"I had too much coffee earlier tonight. Explains why I acted. In the spur of the moment, yeah." He supplies inarticulately after they pull away, Soonyoung leaning his forehead against his. 

He snorts. "Liar. You taste like banana milk." 

"Shut up." Wonwoo grunts with an attractive color of pink dusting his cheeks. 

"So...what now?" 

"What  _what_?" 

"Are we a thing now?" 

Wonwoo rubs his thumb comfortingly against the hipbone jutting out slightly. "Yeah, sure." 

"Congrats!" They jump at the series of thunderous claps from their flatmates, one by one emerging from behind the counter just beside them. They share frantic looks before flickering their gaze back to the trio still clapping, lined up in a neat row. 

When Wonwoo gives them a questioning look, the smallest of the three steps up, speaking in an unnervingly calm voice. "Oh yeah, yeah. We watched the whole thing." Seungkwan motions vaguely with his hand at Soonyoung and Wonwoo, still entangled in each other's embrace. 

"Actually, I heard Soonyoung bitching about kissing you like a sexually-frustrated teenage girl so I went to check out the fun." Jun, the tallest and oldest, scratches his bed head with a yawn he didn't bother concealing. 

Wonwoo whips his head down to give Soonyoung a glare. 

"Anyway, we didn't mean to interrupt." Seokmin says with a bright grin, in which the couple scoffs at. "You can continue, really! We will just watch silently." 

Seungkwan pulls Seokmin down by the ear to whisper, earning a yelp. "You blew our cover, you fucktard." 

"I'm older than you, asswipe." Seokmin fires back, pulling the back of Seungkwan hair. 

Jun, unperturbed, pulls both the bickering mess out of the kitchen by their collars after bidding the two good mornight. "Make sure to clean up your mess!" He calls out one last time, leaving the couple to profusely sputter in embarrassment. 

"So, are you still not up for the prospect of us fucking?" Soonyoung mimics Wonwoo's voice comically. 

"..."

"You can stop staring like you want to kiss me and just do me already, man." 

Wonwoo scoffs, hot breath fanning Soonyoung's face. "Unbelievable." 

"I'll take that as a yes: let's fuck." The shorter giggles, winking at Wonwoo's conflicted expression. 

Perhaps it's okay now, to be stripped off his protective guard and sturdy walls if it means having to be embraced with Soonyoung's comforting warmth, anyway. The facade he has put up for all his life and believed as his true identity was thrown out the window as quick as how Soonyoung waltzed in his life with so much ease, like water seeping into every cracks and crevices of a lifeless and dry soil. Maybe that's okay, too.  

He is still a man of calculated movements and planned-out thoughts, he argues. Instead of him planning strictly as to what to eat at a certain part of the day, he's now going to plan what he'll be cooking (after he learns off from his mother and some Youtube videos) for Soonyoung now. Kisses aren't planned, as any normal people would say. So, he'll put the planning on booking and scheduling date nights for the both of them now. He won't go skirting around in his toes like a rodent at night anymore around his lover. He'll just be careful in a way that he'll take feather steps towards their shared bed and stroke Soonyoung's hair with the gentlest of touch as he snores in his sleep now. 

And maybe, these are all okay, too. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> can i get a round of applause for getting work done? got inspired to write this bc of so much soonwoo happening lately (when will m*anie come back jfc)
> 
> so, what do you guys think about this? don't hesitate to leave me some comments to read!  
> click the ♥ if you liked this! thank you for reading!! xx


End file.
